La Caja de Disfraces
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: La Banda de Shane trabajara mano a mano con una vieja amistad. Esta tiene ciertos datos y habilidades que les seran utiles. Con un plan previo, intentaran descubrir la mas reciente idea del Dr. Blakk. Pero el que sea una mision oficial no quiere decir este ausente de incidentes, bromas e imprevistas situaciones, ya que el nuevo colaborador parece estar a favor de EliXie.
1. Chapter 1

-El Doctor Blakk espera contar con su presencia en el evento.- dijo el uniformado entregandole la invitacion a la celebridad.  
Este la tomo y la miro con detenimiento.

-Gracias.- dijo el sen'or Ricobech.- No me lo perderia por nada.- El empleado de Blakk asintio y se retiro. El famoso millonario se disponia a entrar, pero antes se dirigio hacia su jardinero. Este estaba termnando unos detalles en los arbustos.- Asegurate de que queden bien parejos.

-Eh, si, sen'or.- el sujeto bajo un poco su sombrero para cubrir su rostro al responderle, pero su jefe no noto nada sospechoso en esto. Se retiro y el jardinero lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se aseguro de que no podia verle. Entonces,  
dejo sus herramientas a un lado y se quito el sombrero. Era Pronto.

Activo su intercomunicador y se agacho para evitar ser descubierto.

-Topoide a Base, me escuchan?- Eli respondio el llamado.

-Aqui Shane, te escuchamos, amigo.

-Sospechas confirmadas. El Doctor Blakk si planea un evento, justo como nos dijeron.

En la guarida...

-Se los dije.- para esta operacion, Danna Poor habia sido sumada temporalmente a la Banda.- Pero no, tenian que enviar a alguien mas a confirmar...

-Eli confia en ti,- le contesto Trixie.- pero tomando en cuenta incidentes pasados, creo que los demas teniamos derecho a dudar.

-Bueno, ya no mas.- dijo Eli.- Buen trabajo, Pronto. Ahora, sal de ahi. No vemos aqui en un rato.

-Muy bien. Pronto, fuera.

-Bien, ya que saben que la informacion que les di era cierta, que haran ahora?- Danna de cruzo de brazos.

-Debemos descubrir donde sera esa actividad para saber de que se trata todo esto.

- Y como se supone que lo haremos?

- Hola? Parece que olvidan que estan frente a la mejor escurridiza de BajoTerra.- Nadie discutio eso. Era bastante buena para colarse en practicamente cualquier parte.

- Puedes hacernos entrar sin que nos descubran?- pregunto la peliroja.

-Por supuesto. Nadie niquiera sospechara que la Banda de Shane esta ahi.

-Excelente. Blakk jamas sabra que fue lo que paso.

-Pero haremos un buen plan esta vez, cierto?- dijo Kord.

-Claro.- dijo Eli.- Debemos saber cual es el fin de todo esto

- Y como lo haremos?

-Parece que deberemos infiltrarnos en la reunion.

=================================================================================  
¿Que estaran planeando?

Llevo como 5 horas vagando por internet y me estaba comenzando a aburrir, asi que se me ocurrio publicar esto. En si el fic no esta completamente terminado en mi PC, pero ya llevo bastante, asi que ya que.

Quiero hacer mas One Shots. Tenia un par, pero a uno de ellos le hice segunda parte y hasta ahi llego.:( De verdad, me cuesta mucho dejarlos solo de una parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rato mas tarde, tenian ya la mitad del planeamiento, cuando Pronto llego. Los vio a todos reunidos en la sala y se fingio ofendido.

-Con que creando la operacion sin Pronto, eh?

-Bueno, teniamos que avanzar un poco, ademas, te tardaste horas.- justifico el troll.

-Si, crei que conocias muchos atajos.- dijo Trixie en tono de burla.- Cualquiera diria que en diez minutos llegarias aqui.

-Es que... era un lugar diferente a los que el magnifico Pronto esta acostumbrado a recorrer.- En otras palabras, se habia perdido.

-Al menos, ya estas aqui.

- Y que es lo que han hecho?- dijo el rastreador acercandose a ellos.

-Bueno, tenemos planeado entrar en la reunion de Blakk.- explico Danna.- Pero primero, tenemos que conseguir la ubicacion y la fecha.

-Y creo que se como como conseguirlas...- dijo Eli.

- De verdad? Como?

-Nos disfrazaremos como empleados de Blakk e ingresaremos como asistentes del evento. Ahi nos enteraremos de los detalles.

-Brillante.

- Pero que haremos cuando tengamos el lugar?- pregunto Trixie.

-Nos volveremos a infiltrar, pero como invitados.

- Y no notaran extran'os a varios invitados que con un increible parecido a algunos empleados que recien estuvieron ahi?

-No, por que nos dividiremos para hercerlo.- respondio el lider.- Dos de nosotros se haran pasar por los empleados y otros dos por los invitados.

-Bueno, si me preguntan a mi, yo propongo que Eli y la chica-camara derian ir como los invitados.- dijo Danna, tratando de resistir la risa.

- Por que?- pregunto Trixie.

-Pues por que ustedes pasan a la perfeccion por una pareja.- (Danna a favor de EliXie, XD)

- Que?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y el troll y yo nos disfrazaremos de guardias.

- Y por que tu no vas con Eli?- dijo Trixie un tanto confundida por el comentario.

-Piensalo bien, nin'a: Blakk cuenta con que yo ya no estoy mas aqui. Si llegara vestida de gala a su pequen'a fiesta, seria demasiado revelador. Por otro lado, un disfraz de guardia es mucho mas discreto.

-Ese es un buen punto...- dijo Kord.

-Como sea...- dijo Eli, ansioso por dejar el tema de lado.- Ahora, concentremonos en como es que los haremos entrar a ustedes.

-Pues de la misma manera en la que entramos siempre.- dijo Kord.

- Y como es que lo hacen?- pregunto Danna.

-Te lo explicare cuando estemos ahi. Creeme, te gustara.

-Muy bien. Es hora de empezar.  
============================================================================================================================ Jajaja! Y esperen a ver lo que viene...  
Nada mas para aclarar, el titulo de "La Caja de Disfraces" no se refiere a una caja literal, es algo mas bien metaforico.  
Y ya llevo la mitad de la siguiente parte de "Encubrimiento Chamuscado". Veremos que tal reaccionara Trixie al saber, no solo lo que realmente paso con su preciada camara, si no tambien quien es el culpable. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Jamas pense que un troll puediera entrar en un ducto de ventilacion.- dijo Danna, al ver la facilidad con la que su compan'ero se deslizaba en aquella tuberia como ella.

-No entramos en todas. Las de Blakk son una ventaja por ser mas amplias.- se dirigian a una de las salas de reunion del equipo de seguridad de los guerdias. Su plan? El tipico. Desaparecer a dos de ellos y tomar sus uniformes.

- Y como entraras en uno de esos trajes?

-Me las arrgelare...- en la sala habian cinco guardias, que al parecer se abastecian de un arsenal de malvadas para una practica de disparos afuera. Tomaron las bandas con las babosas, pero solo habian dos lanzadoras. Tres de ellos salieron de ahi para buscar otras en las salas anexas. Fuen enconces momento de de actuar.

Danna disparo una electroshock al seguro de la puerta, haciendola cerrarse. Y antes de que los otros tres pudieran dar aviso de lo que pasaba, una babosa neotox disparada por Kord los dejo inconscientes. Con una aracniredes bajaron del conducto. Hora de cambiar de atuendo.

Se reunieron con el resto del personal una vez que ocultaron a los otros dos. Tal y como Danna habia dicho, el disfraz de guarda levantaba menos sospechas sobre su identidad, pero no funciono igual con el troll. Con su gran taman'o, atropellaba a cualquiera que se le atarvesara y pasara demasiado cerca.

Imitando a los demas, dispararon distintos tipos de babosas a los blancos. A Danna se le hacia dificil tomar los tubos con las malvadas sin que estas quisieran saltar fuera.

Despues de la practica, todos fueron llamados una especie de junta. La chica agradecio poder alejarse al fin de aquellos pequen'os monstruos, puesto que debian entregar todas las armas de vuelta.

No fue Blakk quien dirigio la junta. Morice fue en su lugar.

-Muy bien, sen'ores. Como saben, el jefe tendra una reunion especial en un par de dias, y quiere que todo este en orden para entonces. Sera en el salon principal, asi que por ese dia mantendremos a las babosas en la bobeda. No quiero ver a uno solo de ustedes con una malvada. De lo contrario no sere yo, si no mi compan'ero, Nachos, quien aplique la accion disiplinaria.- el oscuro empleado de industrias Blakk aparecio detras del anunciador, generando escalofrios entre la atenta multitud.- Pueden irse ahora.

-Dos dias en el salon principal.- repitio Danna.- No debemos olvidarlo.

-Pero no servira esa informacion de nada si Eli y Trixie no tienen sus respectivos pases.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya me encargare de eso...- dijo con una traviesa mirada. Uno de los encargados del evento pasaba casualmente junto a ellos. Llevaba un carro de servicio con las invitaciones aun faltantes de entregar. Iba distraido leyendo las lista de invitados. Sin que pudiera siquiera notarlo, Danna se acerco y tomo rapidamente una invitacion que le parecio llamativa.- Lo ves?

-Si, muy bien. Pero necesitamos dos.

-No, creo que con esta sera suficiente.

- Que quieres decir?

-Ejem...- Danna aclaro su garganta para burlonamente leer a quien se dirigia.- Sen'or Marks y Sen'orita Evans, el Dr. Blakk les invita a acompan'arle este viernes en su gala, en la cual anunciara su mas reciente descubrimiento.

- Una invitacion a una pereja? Genial.

-Sip. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando al vean. En serio, Eli se comporta divertido cuando ve a la chica.

-Y yo que crei que era el unico que disfrutaba molestarlos...  
============================================================================================================================ Muy atentos, por que en mas o menos dos capitulos la cosa comienza a ponerse divertida, para ustedes, claro, por que no mucho para Eli y Trixie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de los llamaran a ambos de vuelta con el resto de los guardias, Kord y Dana salieron de ahi sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-Kord a equipo, me escuchan?

-Aqui Eli. Te escuchamos claro, Kord.

-Estamos ya fuera de las instalaciones de Blakk. No hubo ningun problema.

-Genial. Tienen la locacion?

-Mejor. Conseguimos algo que los hara entrar sin problemas.

-Perfecto. Regresen rapido. Eli, fuera.

En la base...

- Que sucedio?- pregunto Trixie al escucharlo hablar con Kord.

-Mision cumplida.- respondio el.- Ahora solo resta esperar la reunion.

- Cuando sera?

-Eh, no lo se. No me dijo eso.

- Lo ven? Todo esto no habria podido ser posible si Pronto no hubiera averiguado todo antes.- alardeo el topoide acercandose a los otros dos.

-De hecho, recuerda que fue Danna la que nos aviso en primer lugar.- dijo Eli.

- Y crees que todo salga bien?

-Claro que si.

Dos dias mas tarde...

- Estan listos?- grito Kord desde abajo. Eli y Trixie estaban terminando de ponerse sus disfraces.

-Creo que si.- Eli bajo con un traje negro, pero atar la corbata se habia vuelto todo un desafio para el.- Pueden ayudarme?

-Dejaselo a Pronto...- con mucha habilidad, el topoide no tardo mas que unos segundos para arreglar el enredo que habia hecho.

-Wow, gracias.- dijo el joven. Burpy subio a su hombro como de costumbre, pero en cuanto Kord vio esto, de inmediato tuvo que intervenir.

-Lo siento, amiguito.- se disculpo el troll mientras lo tomaba.- Pero si Blakk te ve, no tardara en reconocerlos.- lo coloco sobre una mesa. La babosa hizo pucheros y volteo hacia su lanzador, buscando que este si accediera.

-Kord tiene razon, Burpy. Tienes que quedarte aqui.- Dirigible y Tejedora se rieron de la carita que puso la infierno al escuchar esto.

- Lista!- exclamo Trixie, bajando de su habitacion con el disfraz que habia arreglado con Danna.- Que tal?- usaba un vestido negro, largo y sencillo, con tirantes medianos y casi sin escote. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Eli la miro de arriba a abajo sin poder decir una sola palabra. Kord tuvo que cerrarle la boca para que no babeara.

-Se ve bien.- afirmo el troll. Alguien toco a la puerta y Pronto fue a abrir. Era Dana con la entrada para el evento. Los vio a los dos listos y sonrio. Parecia que llegarian a tiempo. Pero en cuanto vio a Eli, quedo extran'ada por su mirada perdida.

-Ehm, que pasa con el?- sin decir nada, Kord sen'alo a Trixie con su cabeza. Ella entendio.- Ya veo. Bueno, sera mejor que se apresuren. Comenzara en diez minutos. Tengan cuidado.- dijo entregandole las entradas a Trixie.

-Gracias. Lo haremos.

-Estaremos en contacto y listos por si los descubren.- afrimo Kord.

-Muy bien, que estan esperando?

-Que uno de los dos reaccione...- Pronto sen'alo a Eli. Estaba de pie cerca de la mesa donde estaban las babosas. Burpy se acerco a el y predio fuego cerca de su mano.

- Auch!- grito el chico cubriendose donde habia sentido dolor.

- Eli!- dijeron todos.

- Si?

-Ya deben irse, Shane.- dijo Dana abriendo la puerta.

-Claro.- El y Trixie subieron a sus Mecas (no pregunten como le hizo ella con ese vestido.) y salieron a la reunion de Blakk.  
============================================================================================================================ Ya tengo como la mitad de la coleccion de stikers. Compramos mas galletas, ahg. Al menos son de chocolate.  
Gracias por la correccion del nombre de Dana a AnonimaBajoterra.  
Y ahi que me preguntaron, cumplo el sabado 7, en una semana. Que nervios...! 


	5. Chapter 5

Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros del edificio, de otro modo, reconocerian sus Mecas. Eli bajo rapidamente de la suya y camino hacia Trixie.

- Crees que aqui esten bien?- le pregunto.

-Seguro.- ella bajo de su Meca.

-De acuerdo.- extendio su brazo para que ella lo tomase.- Es hora de entrar.- Ella asintio y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
Ahi, dos guardias revisaban las entradas de los invitados. Los lanzadores sacaron las suyas y revisaron los nombres que venian escritos alli para no cometer una error que los delatara.

-Por cierto,- Eli se acerco a su oido.- te queda lindo ese vestido.

-Gracias...

Nerviosos, caminaron a la puerta y entregaron las invitaciones como vieron que lo hacian los demas. Los guardias, cansados ya de estar ahi, solo las tomaron sin darles mucha importancia. Entraron lo mas rapido posible, antes de que alguien los notara.

-Creo que lo logramos...- dijo Trixie en voz baja.

- Hey! Alto ahi!- escucharon decir a alguien detras de ellos. Se quedaron paralizados en donde estaban mientras un guarda se acercaba.- Olvidaron esto...- les entrego dos placas con el simbolo del Dr. Blakk.

-Eh, gracias.- las tomaron y siguieron avanzando.

-Eso estuvo cerca...

-Demasiado...- siguieron caminando detras de otros invitados hacia el salon central. Este los dejo boquiabiertos. Como el clasico estilo de su anfitrion, el negro y el rojo eran los colores que predominaban. Los camareros, con un traje no muy diferente al de los guardias, llevaban en sus bandejas platillos de aspecto apetitoso, aunque desconocido. Varias de las mas conocidas personalidades de BajoTerra hablaban entre si de temas triviales. Ninguno llevaba lanzadora o babosas de ningun tipo, pese a que algunos de ellos eran lanzadoras tambien. Quizas habia prohibido su uso o simplemente los habian desarmado en la entrada.

-Ahora, solo hay que pasar inadvertidos y actuar como si nada pasara.- le susurro Eli a su compan'era.- No olvides nuestros supuestos nombres.- Trixie asintio y los dos se mezclaron entre la gente. No saludaron a menos que alguien lo hiciera primero y evadian a toda costa al personal. Despues de todo, los guardias con los que solian batirse a duelo siempre llevaban un conservador juego de gafas y mascara, haciendo basicamente imposible saber cual de ellos podria encontrarse alli y reconocerlos.

Tras aproximadamente una hora de iniciado el evento, unos de los presentadores solicito la atencion de los invitados para anunciar la llegada del Dr. Blakk. El salon se lleno de aplausos para el anfitrion.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. Espero hallan pasado una gran noche.- saludo cortesmente.- La razon de esta velada se debe a que quiero pedirles su apoyo. La fama de mis babosas malvadas se ha extendido, pero ahora, parece que estas se extinguiran, y es por una sola razon: La Banda de Shane.

- Que?!- dijeron los dos chicos. Recordando que no debian ser resaltados, bajaron la voz.

-Ese grupo de revoltosos sin vision, no solo ha cortado mi provision del valioso material que fortalece a las babosas, si no que ahora han formulado varios intentos de destruir mi reserva...

-Esto es increible.- le susurro Eli a Trixie.- Quiere poner a toda esta gente en nuestra contra, pretendiendo ser un martir.

-No creo que se haya tomado tantas molestias de organizar todo esto solo para dejarnos mal. Esperemos un poco mas...- dijo ella.

-...de manera que mis proximos tramites de babosas seran dispuesto de una manera mas discreta. Los pedidos de entregas de arsenales completos seran solicitados de manera directa conmigo, ya no con mi socios. Asi permaneceran fuera de la posible intervencion del hijo de Will Shane y sus colegas. Gracias por su atencion. Por favor, disfruten.- Bajo del escenario y desaparecio desparecio de la vista de los presentes.

-Genial. Ahora, sera mas dificil localizarlos.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos por que sera.

-Si, tienes razon. Bueno, ya tenemos lo que queriamos. Ahora, hay que salir de aqui.- Trixie asintio y, aferrados aun el uno al otro, caminaron lo mas discretamebte posible hacia la salida.

-Ehm, disculpen.- llamo una sen'ora elegantemente vestida.

-Eh, si?- respondio Eli, tratando de no voltear mucho.

-No los habia visto antes, como dicen que se llaman?

- Llamarnos? Si, eh, nos llamamos...- Eli habia olvidado los nombres.

-Marks. El es el sen'or Marks. Mi apellido es Evans.

-Oh, no puede ser.- al parecer, esos nombres se le hacian conocidos a la invitada.- Usetedes son los famosos herederos?

-S-si...- tartamudeo Eli confundido. Miro a Trixie y esta levanto los hombros.

-Esto es perfecto. Cielo!- llamo a su esposo. Este se acerco a ellos junto con algunas amistades.

- Que sucede, querida.

-Mira, ellos son Marks y Evans.

- De verdad? Oh, maravilloso.

-Lo lamento, pero debemos irnos.- se disculpo Trixie tirando un poco a Eli.

-Oh, pero antes, les importaria respondernos unas preguntas?

- De que?

-Pues de su compromiso, tortolitos.

- Compromiso?!  
============================================================================================================================ Dana definitivamente elijio muuuuuy bien las invitaciones de estos dos, no creen? 


	6. Chapter 6

-Aw, no sean timidos. Este es un gran acontecimiento en sus vidas.- siguio la sen'ora.

-Asi es.- continuo su esposo.- Dime, jovencito, que fue lo que te impulso a dar este gran paso?

- Gran paso? Oh, bueno, lo que sucede es...- Aun faltaba bastante para que aquella fiesta terminara, y no podian hecharse para atras luego de que todo saliera tan bien.- Lo que sucede es que llevamos ya un buen tiempo juntos.- dijo mas confiado,  
pasando un brazo por los hombros de Trixie, quien lo miro confundida.- Pense que ya era hora de dar ese gran paso.

- Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Un an'o.

-Seis meses.- Los dos dieron distintas respuestas al mismo tiempo.

- Disculpen?

-Eh, no llevamos una cuenta precisa. Es que con ella dias parecen tan solo unos segundos.- respondio Eli con una profunda mirada de amor a Trixie. Al ver que las respuestas comenzaban a sonar coherentes, los demas invitados siguieron con sus preguntas.

- Como es que se conocieron?- Trixie decidio contestar esta basandose en la realidad.

-Fue en una comeptencia de duelos. Estaba por garle. Lo tenia justo donde lo queria, pero cuando lo vi de cerca, simplemete no pude dispararle. Es decir, quien podria hacerle dan'o a esta criatura?- dijo luego de tomar su cara entre sus manos y acariciarla con carin'o, arancando suspiros de los presentes.

Eli no podia estar mas feliz con aquella "actuacion", pero ese no era un lugar seguro para ellos. Uno de los guardas los vigilaba. Al parecer el pequen'o gurpo de personas que se habia agrupado al rededor de ellos habia llamado su atencion.  
Tenian que desviar su atencion de ellos o salir de ahi.

- Y tienen ya una fecha para la boda?

-Aun no. Ese es uno de los muchos detalles que nos faltan por planear. No es asi, linda

-Ah, si. Aun falta mucho por hacer.- Para hacer mas "realista" la situacion, Eli se inclino hacia Trixie para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El guarda solo hizo un gesto de asco ante tanta "miel", y se retiro lo mas lejos posible de ahi.

Una hora antes de que concluyera el evento, nuestros lanzadores deicidieron que era hora de salir. Que tal si ya habian levantado las sospechas de alguien y Blakk decidia que todos fueran cuiadosamente requisados al salir? No, no podian correr ese riesgo.

- Y cual sera nuestra coartada para salir? Hay guardas en la puerta. De seguro nos preguntaran por que nos vamos tan temprano.- dijo Eli. Trixie miro al rededor en busca de una idea.

-Creo que lo tengo...- Una de las invitadas al parecer habia logrado infiltrar una babosa a la fiesta. Nada de ataque, solo una Fosforo. La peliroja se acerco con cuidado hacia el bolso en el que estaba.- Hola pequen'a.- saludo acariciando su pancita.- Estas aburrida?- Ella asintio.- Quieres jugar?

Con un chillido de "si", la babosa salto del bolso y comenzo a rebotar por el lugar, esperando que la chica la persiguiera.  
Trixie lo hizo por los primeros cinco minutos, luego, fingio perderla de vista y regreso con Eli.

- Y eso de sirv...?

-Sshhh, espera...- El Shane no comprendia su idea, hasta que...

- AAAHHH! Hay una babosa en el ponche!- Los guardias, alertados por los gritos, dejaron su posicion para resolver el problema.

- Vamos!- Trixie tomo la mun'eca de Eli y tiro de el hasta la salida. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a sus Mecas.

- Brillante, Trixie!

- Gracias! Suerte que ya termino todo. No puedo esperar para quitarme este vestido.- dijo ella, subiendo a su Meca. (De nuevo,  
no pregunten como)

-Y dime, crees que te lo pondrias de nuevo alguna vez?- pregunto Eli.

- Para que haria eso?- pregunto algo alterada. El vestido era algo entallado, y bastante incomodo. De ponerselo de nuevo, no seria por su voluntad.

-No lo se...- respondio el Shane sonrojado, desviando la mirada y concentrandose en conducir.  
============================================================================================================================ Se preguntaran: Por que rayos se tardo tanto para actualizar, si el cap esta super corto? Y yo respondo: Por que no se donde ando la cabeza y me distraigo. En serio, enciendo la computadora para escribir y me voy. Regreso cuando ya esta encendida, y ya olvide por completo lo que iba a hacer. Me siento a ver un video y no me acuerdo hasta si no dos horas despues. 


	7. Chapter 7

En el refugio, luego de haberles explicado el plan de Blakk a los demas, trataron de pensar en que hacer al respecto.

-Supongo que lo unico que nos queda es estar mas atentos a las reparticiones y entregas de babosas malvadas.- dijo Trixie. Todos los demas asintieron.

-Lo bueno es que alguien aqui es buena escabullendose en lugares.- comento el lider sen'alando a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Oh, no. Lo siento, Shane. Mi unico interes aqui era informarles de la reunion, no unirme a su Banda.

-¿Entonces fue un trabajo temporal?- pregunto Kord.

-Asi es.

-Muy bien. ¿Y contamos con tu ayuda en el futuro?

-Ciento por ciento.- dijo poniendose de pie para salir. Los demas fueron a despedirla en la puerta.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo.- comento Kord con una sonrisa estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, troll.- respondio.- Cuidate, topoide.- se despidio del presumido rastreador.

-No te metas en problemas.- dijo Eli.

-No lo hare. Tengo una promesa, ¿lo olvidas?- el chico le sonrio y se fue con los otros dos adentro.

-Supongo que tambien debo agradecerte por ayudarnos, ¿no es asi?- dijo Trixie cruzandose de brazos.

-Asi es.- La peliroja sonrio.

-Gracias. Creo que hoy cambiaste un poco mi opinion acerca de ti.

-¿Entonces ya no dudaras de mi?

-Ey, dije un poco. Aun esta el hecho de que "secuestraste" mi camara.

-Tienes razon.- dijo Dana riendo.- Bien, hora de irme. Se acerca la "hora pico" del trafico de Meca-Bestias, y no puedo

arriesgarme a ser descubierta. Pero antes, ¿pueso preguntarte algo?

-¿Si?

-¿Por que no te has quitado el vestido aun?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD. Si estoy en lo correcto, este es uno de mis fics sin terminar de BajoTerra. Queria concluir proyectos por que este nuevo an'o viene con muchisimos fics nuevos, y no quiero que se acumulen trabajos. Recien empezamos con "Pequen'o taman'o, Gran Problema", aun falta mucho de "Lanzamiento de Apoyo" y un par de proyectos en desarrollo por ahi...


End file.
